huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri
Dimitri is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo, Survivor: Japan and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Borneo Dimitri originally competed on Survivor: Borneo on the yellow Pagong tribe. They were extremely lucky pre-merge as they only had to attend three tribal councils. At the first vote, he and Natalie voted for Ernest but Adison was voted out. At a mandatory Double Tribal Council, both tribes had to send someone home. Natalie then wanted to form an alliance with the alphas of the tribe and believed Dimitri was in on the plan. However, he became increasingly annoyed with her forcefulness and voted with the rest of the tribe in sending her home. At the third loss, Dimitri voted with the majority and sent home Ernest, breaking the bond Ernest had with Zane. At this point, Dimitri made the merge. He believed that the Pagong tribe would be united and vote out the other alliance. However, Clara and Kelley, who earlier mutinied decided form an alliance with the Tagi tribe. At tribal, Dimitri voted for Neha but Clara and Kelley's alliance sent home Zane. After a medical evacuation removed Dimitri's ally Calum from the game, Dimitri was demoralised until a miracle happened. The Tagi alliance began to turn on each other, blindsiding Logan and Cami. By the Final Six, Dimitri and Mikey convinced Neha to vote with them for Parvati to tie the votes. However, Parvati soon learned of this plan and played a Hidden Immunity Idol for herself and removed the votes against her. With the only votes that counted, Dimitri was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Mikey to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan Dimitri in his second season was placed on the red Heiwa tribe during Survivor: Japan, labelled the 'Beauty' tribe. The tribe was strong enough to win the first four immunity challenges and did not have to vote someone out. At the tribe switch, Dimitri was placed on the green Chikara tribe along with original members Cami, Austin and Aaron. The tribe was extremely strong, only having to go to tribal council once when Heiwa and Chikara went to a Double Tribal Council. At the vote, Dimitri and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out Cami. Dimitri was then able to make the merge with his majority alliance. At the first two votes, he voted with the original Heiwa members and Dion in sending Harriet and Quentin home. He formed a necessary bond with female intruders, Jessica and Vikki and voted together for Dustin when Vikki was voted out. Dion removed himself from his Heiwa alliance and voted with the intruders once again for Dion, but Dustin was voted out. By Day 32, the original Heiwa alliance held the power in the game with numbers. At tribal, they voted for Igor, but he removed all votes against him with a Hidden Immunity Idol. With the only votes that counted from Igor and Jessica, Aaron was voted out, meaning Dimitri lost an ally. This proved to be the demise of the tribe as Hidden Immunity Idol plays at the next two tribals by Peighton and Alexys sent home Dion and shortly after, Austin. With only Jessica by his side, Dimitri could not be saved at the next vote and became the penultimate member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Alexys to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Dimitri competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X in his third season. He was originally placed on the purple Takalai tribe, labelled 'Gen X', for being 36 years of age at the time. He was in a tight alliance early on with Karl, Tasha and Tatianna. At their first loss, the four voted for Patricia but the majority voted out Luke. When they lost the second time, Dimitri voted with Karl for Patricia but the women banded together to send Karl home. At the tribe expansion, Dimitri remained on Takali along with original member Jayne. Clearly in the minority against four Millenials, the pair had to try their best to win immunity and save themselves from tribal council. After an immunity win, the tribe lost on Day 12. The Gen X pair voted for Sarah. However, Dimitri heard the alliance was targeting him and later put the blame on Jayne, leading to her elimination. The Takali tribe then won on Day 15, where a Double Tribal Council occurred for the losers. After the win, the tribe lost where Dimitri voted with Fabian and Jessica to replace Sarah's spot. At this point, the tribes merged and Dimitri was reunited with the Gen Xers. Coming second at their first immunity challenges gave Dimitri a large target. His post-switch Takali alliance of Fabian and Jessica told him that they were voting for Gail. However, they were really telling him this because the Millenials split the votes between him and Gail. At tribal, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself but Dimitri had the most votes and was sent home. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Patricia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Dimitri is the only returning player from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X to compete in two seasons prior. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways